Nico and the Goddess of Betrayal
by H8rpatrol
Summary: Hiatus ended! Nico and the Gang are back in the second installment of the Earth Shaker series. Percy recives a surprise from his father and a new prophecy is leaving everyone with questions. The true mastermind behind the troubles at camp half blood is revealed. Boys beware! Nico/oc Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Nico and the Goddess of Betrayal: Chapter 1

Lynn

* * *

**Hey, guys, it's been a while, if you're a new reader to my Nico series,you might want to go back and read and review my Nico and the Earth Shaker, all the old characters are here, with one new addition *winks suspiciously*. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Ummm Dad, when you said that I had a little sister..."_

_"Son, don't worry you will met her soon enough, all in good time,"_

* * *

As Nico walked along the camp to, he saw a figure coming over the side of the hill.

She was tall, though a little shorter than Nico, and lean, with silky black hair that reached just below her shoulders.

A sleeve of her shirt was ripped off, and a suspicious gash ran down her leg.

She looked to be of some sort of Asian descent.

Her eyes were wide with fright and Nico noticed something then.

Her eyes were a piercing sea green and shone from under the wisp of her black hair shading her face.

She was so close Nico could reach out and touch her.

He felt her life pulsing near him, but her soul seemed to be somewhat injured.

She fell forward, and Nico clumsily caught her in his arms with a," Whoa!"

That night after Nico had brought her to the infirmary, the girl had woken up.

And she was the talk of the camp.

* * *

**Nico P.O.V**

I woke up to another cheery day in camp, the birds chirping and the sun shining through my window, with a light tap at my door I was rudely awakened from my nice, dark, dreams.

"Good morning," said a freakishly upbeat Rhythm.

"Prove it," I grumbled turning over, and closing my eyes.

"Come on, that girl you found woke up last night, you've got to come met her,"

I grumbled again.

Rhythm sighed, and suddenly all the appliances in my room began to whir in some sort of garbled song.

The cd player on my nightstand hummed with the radio, my iPod, attached to its speakers, began blasting, and my laptop began making whirring noises from beneath my bed where I'd stashed it last night.

Worst. Alarm. Clock. Ever.

I sat up, bumping my head on the twin above it cursing.

Stupid sons of Apollo.

"I'm up, I'm up,"

I could almost feel his smile through the door.

Hurriedly I brushed my teeth , threw on a plain black t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and my black converse.

I opened the door to find Rhythm smiling at me, his toffee colored skin glowing in the sun, something his island blood was only to used to.

I grimaced, I unfortunately was, for some reason, the sun's mortal enemy.

Therefore I didn't tan, I fried.

I sighed, my head sagging, my too-long-hair covering my eyes as a makeshift protection from the rays.

"Where are we going again?"

"Infirmary, she still there because everyone's afraid she might have a concussion or something,"

Not one to mince words I started to walk forward to the infirmary, a place every camper had spent some considerable time in.

On the way to the infirmary we passed the notorious Aphrodite's a cabin, a place I used to make sure to keep out of way of, but recently found myself drifting towards more and more.

All because of Amee Idony.

She wasn't your average Aphrodite, she was drop dead gorgeous of course, with dark green eyes, curly brown hair and a dazzling smile, but she was much less shallow than her notorious sisters, and had the pink lip gloss sword to prove it.

But unfortunately, it wasn't Amee I passed on the way to the infirmary, it was her air headed stepsisters, who all had about as much brain, as the cast of Jersey Shore.

_Uhhg._

"Hey Nico," said a girl about two years older than me maybe 15 with short blond hair done in some sort of expensive pixie cut.

"Hey," I said softly to my shoes.

Just to show you the power of all the Aphrodite love magic, those girls had the power to wrap you around their fingers and choke you to death.

"I heard you and Amee are a thing now," I looked up to find Rhythm suppressing a smile.

I shrugged.

If you called that insanely awesome kiss she'd slapped me with two weeks ago as a "thing", then yes, I guess we were.

Her friends giggled.

"Be good to my younger sis ok?"

I could feel the heat of the blush on my skin as it rose from my neck to my cheeks.

The girls giggled again at my discomfort.

Rhythm, obviously sensing my inability to speak grabbed me by the arm walking briskly away from the girls while calling over his shoulder.

"He will,"

Rhythm pushed me into the infirmary, his smirk mocking as he moved me toward a bed where a girl seemed to be sleeping.

But her eyes opened up and the familiar sea green color of them looked back at me.

"This is Lynn," said Rhythm.

I nodded at her as she looked me up and down.

Then she smiled faintly, reaching out a hand," Lynn Yao"

I gingerly shook it.

"So, what happened to you, you know, how'd you end up here?,"

She studied me carefully with those big eyes before answering.

* * *

**First chapter is up,I hope you liked it, REVIEW, and stuff.**

**Well, stay off the streets, and um, eat your veggies.**

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback:_

Lynn sat tapping her pencil on her math desk absently, all her classmates were all falling into varying stages of comatose around her as her teacher went on about fractions and decimals.

Lynn rubbed at a stray pencil mark on her desk and sighed. She absolutely hated math. She wondered why a subject so terrible was allowed to exist.

Suddenly a loud crash shook the room, causing several students to fall from their desks to the floor. Screams began to bounce around as teens faced the intruder at the window.

Lynn's eyes open wide as she stared in horror at the two headed serpent who's red eyes were staring back at her.

Lynn shoot out of her seat, and along with her classmates made way for the nearest exit.

But unfortunately the serpent had other ideas for her.

She winced in pain as a something sharp dug into her ankle knocking her off balance.

The "Thing" began to rise, it's dirty claws holding a flailing Lynn in toe.

"Help," she tried to cry out, but her voice became a garbled mess in all the confusion.

The monster took them higher and higher away from her classmates till she was so light headed that she could barely see.

Spots danced around in her vision as she swayed on the monsters leg, its sickly yellow scales glinting in the harsh sun.

It felt like hours as the two flew, the blood rushing to Lynn's head in the process. She eventually passed out.

Finally a thump followed by her collusion with the ground caused Lynn to open her eyes.

Immediately, she lurched all over the soft grass, then wearily looked up to see them monsters two heads staring down at her.

Lynn, made a faint noise of disbelief, and tried to scream again, but found herself too weak to even attempt the act.

Looking around, she herself surrounded in a grove with a small trickling brook to the side.

A small sign to the side of her read **Pine Grove**.

_Weird,_ she thought.

_How can I read that sign, my dyslexia usually -_

But she stopped herself from completing the sentence, her being able to read was as of today one of the more normal things that she could find answers to later.

The creature had wrapped itself in a tight ball beside her, its two heads poking out anxiously.

For some reason, Lynn wasn't as afraid of the creature as she had been. It looked confused and almost scared in its heap.

But that didn't change the fact that this creature had taken her out into the middle of nowhere with a bleeding ankle from its claws.

Nice or not nice, Lynn was staying away from the, whatever it was.

Crawling, carefully to the water's edge, Lynn dipped leg into the water and felt almost infinitely better. The cool water encircled her foot and the pain began to ebb away.

Her head ache subdued to a slight throb.

She turned back to see what the strange creature was up to. Was calmly wiping its tail about, staring at something off in the distance.

_Ummmm._

The jagged area where her pants leg had been ripped, somehow had remained dry in the brook.

Lynn stared at it for a while, her mind reeling, none of what was happening to her was making sense. She had been captured by a magical dragon or something, flown with it to some unknown destination in "Pine Grooves" and was now in a magical pool of water.

Lynn didn't know what to make of it all. But she knew for now that she needed to heal up her ankle so that she could escape. Maybe this magical water was somehow here to help her do that.

Closing her eyes her she carefully submerged her entire body into the water.

Still dry.

Sticking her head into the creek she quickly opened her eyes to find that the water around her hand become much wider.

She opened her mouth to find that she was breathing, underneath her the sand swirled with the tides and small minnows nipped at her toes.

She looked up, her hair billowing around her head and saw that there was a school of fish darting past.

Kicking she rocked up to the surface, completely unafraid.

A beach looked back at her.

Swimming forward she reached the bank where she slid up onto the sand, and as soon as the wonderful feelings from the water had come, they were gone and she felt so weak she could barley move.

Shakily, she stood up.

_I've got to get out of here._

The beach was on the other side of a hill, and she was sure she could hear voices.

Slowly she walked forward.

Step by, painful step she moved, till she saw a boy with dark hair, Italian skin and almost black eyes.

She stumbled and heard him mutter, "Whoa,"

She collapsed onto him, and then the world tilted and everything went dark.

"Well, I guess we've figured out who Percy's step sister is", Rhythm said breaking the eerie silence.

"Guess so," I said looking at Lynn with amazment.

Later after we had finished chatting with Lynn, Rhythm and I headed back to our cabins.

We walked in silence, both of us thinking about her story.

We split paths as Rhythm headed for the Apollo cabin ,and me for Hades.

When I opened the door I found myself looking at a surprise visitor.

"Rache-" I started but she interrupted me, her eyes rolled back into her head and her frizzy red hair stuck up all around her face.

_Daughter of the waves_

_Shall join the spawn of the mask of a betrayer_

_Light, love, and flames join for strength,_

_Hearts shall crumble,_

_and men will fall,_

_Daughters of man must save us all_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sighed. A new prophecy, which meant new problems and life endangering situations. Why couldn't the Gods deal with this stuff themselves just this once?

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my mind as I tried to fall asleep. It was going to be a long night. The next morning as I made my way to breakfast after a restless night's sleep in the Hades cabin I heard some sort of commotion coming from the playing field.

Oh crap.

A huge serpent thing was destroying camp breathing fire and causing general mayhem in its wake.

I started to sprint towards the nearest building I could find, dashing around other demigods with the same idea, but the animal already had me in its sights.

It roared flames licking its jaws, and a dark liquid running down it's chin.

I skidded into the doors right as a burning heat scorched my back, luckily, some girl put herself in front of me and head on took the brunt of the flames.

For a minute I stared as she put her hands in front of herself absorbing the flames.

Well, that's handy.

I headed through the hall where other kids were already trying to help the infirmary patients out of their beds.

I saw Lynn out of the corner of my eye and headed for her, but she already seemed to be able to take care of the situation herself.

"I've got this," she said under her breathe and headed for the door.

I followed, she passed fire-girl who was passing the flames from the beast from hand to hand spinning them on her finger tips and launching them at the two -headed dragon thing.

"Nice to see you again," Lynn said smiling sweetly, and putting her hands out in front of her, as she sprayed a stream of bright blue water into the creatures opened stretched mouth.

With a hiss, the fire seamed to smother and smoke coiled out of the slits in one of its scaled heads.

The beast fell to Lynn's feet and much to y amazement began to purr like a cat.

What the Hades-

Lynn seemed surprised to because she shuffled back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Amee heading towards us her dark hair billowing behind her.

Fire hands was coming up behind me and I finally got a good look at her face.

She was shorter than me with black hair in a tight braid down her back, hazel eyes slightly titled, and a serious mouth that pouted as she stood beside me.

"Ummm," I said, not knowing how to say thank you for the save.

"Hadyn," she said shaking my limp hand, "Your welcome,"

Amee came forward her eyes crackling with something I couldn't place as she looked at me and then to Hayden, our hands still clasped together.

I quickly let go and stuttered out something stupid, like," h...h...hey, A...am..e..e"

She ignored me and went to stand opposite Lynn.

After a while Rhythm appeared with a wave towards us, breaking the awkward silence.

"What is that?" said the blunt Rhythm, looking at the two headed dragon curled up at Haydn and Lynn's feet.

"I think I'll name her Sheridan," said an absentminded Lynn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rhythm gave Lynn a strange look, helping her out of her trance, her head snapped to attention and she pointed to an approaching Chiron.

The old centaurs face looked worn and older than the last time I had seen him, but he hurried across camp with such speed that I knew there was nothing to worry about.

First turning his attention to Lynn, he asked sincerely, "Are you alright?".

When she nodded a yes, he smiled and turned to the rest of the group, his eyes for some reason finding me.

"What's going on here? Does anyone have any information about-", he gestured to a content Sheridan curled at Lynn's feet," this?".

I raised a hand and stepped forward ,"Well, I was meaning to tell you about the prophecy Rachel laid on me last night," I scratched my head trying to think of the words, filling Chiron in on everything I should have told him before heading to bed.

The old man stared at me intently asking me to repeat the prophecy about ten times before seeming satisfied.

"Most of the rhyme seems simple enough, daughter of the waves," he gestured to Lynn," Love, must meaning Amee, light, obviously a son of Apollo, and fire, Hadyn here," said with another wave of his hand.

"But what I don't understand, is the part about spawn of the mask of the Betrayer, I can only assume the child is you Nico, because you must be a part of this quest, seeing how Rachel came seeking out you when she gave this reading, but I don't ..."

He sighed, mumbling under his breath, I thought I heard him say, something about hidden locations.

Lynn must have heard this to because he stepped forward moving beside me and said quietly," Pine Grove,"

Chiron raised an eyebrow, giving the dark haired girl time to explain herself," Maybe, we should start in Pine Grove, the place Sheridan took me, I-I think she came back to warn me, and maybe get me to follow her back there."

After another hour of explaining and some unforeseen miscommunication, we all reached a verdict, it was time for another quest.

Leaving Camp Half Blood was a pretty painless operation, a few pats on the back, a couple jealous sneers, and some really awkward conversations with the Aphrodites and we were out.

The bus ride into Long Island was simple enough, stepping off I saw some familiar sites, standing in front of me was the not so infamous Baldwin Public Library, one place I tried my best to steer clear of, at about 70 years old, I think I'd spent less than an hour in my whole life in a "library", and today I wasn't spending much more than necessary.

I noticed as I gestured towards the building that Amee rolled her eyes at me, she stood on the opposite of me, as far away as possible, next to Rhythm and Lynn who had been deep in conversation since the bus trip, leaving Hayden to stand at my right side.

"Where we going captain?," she said mockingly with a fake salute.

The joke was lame,but I found myself laughing with Haydn regardless, something I didn't do often.

Another one of the socially awkward traits of Hades kids.

Google, what would we do without it? Pine Grooves, apparently it was a Day Camp, in, New Jersey.

Now we had to find a way to Jersey, without any means of transportation, great.

"well," I said facing my group, who were waiting for me outside of the library.

"Pine Grooves is some sort of day camp in New Jersey,"

Amee, who seemed to be cooling off said,"How are we going to get there?"

I shrugged, this wasn't going to be easy, were was Oprah with a car when you needed her?

For a few minutes we stood just staring at each other, I noticed at one point, Lynn reached out for Rhythms's hand and squeezed it, he sighed and said quietly,"I've got an idea,"

I stared at him waiting for an answer, " Well, my Mom lives near here, and we could always use the jet..."

Jet? Way better than Oprah.

"What?" said a confused Hayden.

We were on a bus to the center of New York to Rhythms place, or mansion, depends on how you look at it.

Oh, DANG!

Rhythms place was insanely huge, how many people lived here anyway? The driveway seemed endless on foot, because the bus drivers route didn't quite reach the outskirts of the estate we had to walk ,and when we finally reached the place I about broke my neck, craning it back to look at all the stories, as a nonchalant Rhythm walked into his home, leaving Amee, Haydn, Lynn and I to gape at it for a while.

We found him, arms crossed in the doorway waiting for us, as we shuffled inside he closed the door behind us quietly.

He turned to us looking each in the eye and said," Look, when you met her, I know your going to stare, but please don't do it to long, she acts like she doesn't care, but, she...she does ok?"

What was he talking about?

In some sort of strange language he called out to his mother.

I heard a sort of electronic buzzing, and saw first the wheels of a black wheelchair, and the legs of a woman in a floral skirt flowed by a smiling brown face.

She had scars covering her skin, all along her arms, and on her neck and face.

I heard Hayden take in a deep breath and make a face, I turned to her giving a cold glare, and she did her best to rearrange her expression.

Don't Stare.

Rhythms words pounded in my head and I quickly looked away.

Smooth.

I was so embarrassed and ashamed, gosh, what had happened to her?

Maybe Rhythm did have an excuse for hating his Dad.

Sorry this chapter wasn't terribly hilarious, but its subject was pretty serious ya know? I hope this chapter didn't a fend anyone, that wasn't my intention at all or anything, hope everyone has a great summer! I'll update soon

-H8rPatrol

P.S: Thanks Izanagi Sharingan for reminding me to write again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm back. I didn't think I was going to continue on with this story or my account really but now I know that you can't leave an audience hanging. Even if only 2 people read this I need to let them have an ending. I did plan one out for this story. I went back and re-wrote pretty much all the chapters in this story. They didn't make much in the way of sense. (Sorry) Here is the newest insallment in the Earth Shaker Series. I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 5

* * *

Rhythm's mother had at one point been beautiful. I could tell. That's probably why Apollo had taken an intrest in her. Around her head she wore a red scarf, I guessed to cover the burns. Her skirt hid her legs, but I could only imagine what they looked like.

Poor Rhythm.

But I was confused, how had his mother come into so much money? Hadn't the Goddess of strife claimed that Rhythm had been extremly poor only a couple of months ago? What had changed? It seemed to me that my Caribbean friend had more secrets than I knew how to count. I wasn't about to ask him now though. We had things to do

"Hello," his mother weezed in a heavy accent. Rhythm looked down at her lovingly, I could tell that he wasn't embarrased at all. He whispered something to her and she nodded and wheeled away.

Rhythm began walking in an opposite direction. I could only assume that he meant for us to follow him. We passed huge room, after huge room until he finally led us completly through the house and outside. Rhythm pressed a button on the outside of the back door and said something I couldn't here. Static crackled on the intercom.

"Um, Rhythm I don't want to intrude but what are you-" he ignored Annabeth and kept walking foward to a small plane and the concrete strip it was nestled on.

It was a bone-a-fide jet. Right here in the middle of Long Island. What in the heck was going on?

A man opened the hatch on the small plane and smiled at Rhythm.

"Good Afternoon J-" Rhythm quickly cut him off. "Good afternoon captain, I need to get to New Jersey pronto."

The man asked no questions and quickly began preperations for flight.

We all shuffled in after Rhythm.

Amee, who seemed to be finally speaking to me, sat to my left, Hayden to my right. I could have sworn that Amee's eyes flashed as she looked on at Hayden malicously.

_Alllllrighty then..._

Haydn looked at me, about to say something,when Amee shot her a death glare and then turned to me, batting her eye lashes and twirling a finger through her hair leaving me momentarily scoched closer to me and slipped her hand into mine and then captured me with her eyes.

"I'm a little afraid of heights Nico," she said to me, leaning her head on my shoulder and snuggling, if possible, even closer.

I gulped. I was mesmerized by the smell of Amee's hair and the feel of her small hand in mine.I couldn't think straight, and I felt as if someone had just dunked me into a pool of water.

Haydn rolled her eyes and said something to me. But I wasn't listning. The only thing that mattered in the world, no, in the universe was Amee.

Haydn said something again, but the fog clouding my mind prevented me from caring. Amee said something to Hayden angrily and the fire girl responded snappily to Amee, making her snarl. But even snarling she still looked wonderful.

Hayden finally snapped her finger infront of my nose and I felt Amee's spell begining to wear off.I heard Amee say.

"Back off hot-head, you do not want to anger a daughter of Aphrodite when it somes to matters like this." I sat between them, still dazed.

"I wasn't trying to come on to anything, don't be so jealous all the time I've done nothing to you! And using Aphrodite glimmer, seriously?"

Amee, shrugged unpreturbed. "I can't help it, sometimes it just slips out when I'm not trying to use it, what can I say?"

"Nico," Haydn said, turning to me. "Are you going to stand for this crap, I mean your girlfriend just spelled you."

"W-what?," I stuttered.

Haydn gave me a disgusted look and shot a venomous look in Amee's directon.

"Aphrodite's think they can just bat their stupid lashes and get whatever they want. It's pathetic the way you thrive off the male attention like that."

Amee humphed.

Hadyn carried on, " I'm sorry did I offend Mrs. Cheerleader? Or was I talking to fast for you?"

"Not all Aphrodites are airheads, there's nothing wrong with being a cheerleader thank you very much. Those skills can be very useful on the battle field. Love trumps all, where as fire flickers out. I suggest you keep your distance before I have you drooling over a catus."

I sat in between them as the battle raged on. Feeling my cheeks grow gradually hotter. Rhythm looked infintly more happy as we took off, I guess it had something to do with Lynn sitting in a seat by his side whispering to him and giggling as they watched the battle between Amee and Hayden grow.

I however was not enjoying the whole episode one bit. Amee looked as if she was about to break Haydn's neck and Haydn seemed to be itching to toss a fireball.

Percy and Annabeth were snickering at my perdicament and I thought I heard even the captain laughing in the pilots seat.

Why me?

* * *

We finally made our way down to Earth and I sighed. I hated flying, Hades kids were meant to underground not zooming around in the and Amee had stopped fighting but both were now ignoring eachother as well as me. My hand felt empty without Amee's in it.

Why were women so confusing?

I stood next to Rhythm who was laughing with the pilot as everyone made their way off the plane, we had landed in the middle of a private hanger somewhere. I wondered how Rhythm had obtained the plane so quickly, he had saved our butts twice now with unexpected help. What had the captain almost called him? I still didn't know his real name. That boy defiently had some explaining to do. But the time for that would be later. Now we had the hard task of trying to locate Pine Grooves.

The four of us pulled together all of our spair change and old dollar bills and came up with enough money for a taxi cab as long as the destiantion wasn't to far away.

I prayed that Pine Grooves was near by. The captain took off after calling us a cab, he shook Rhythm's hand and said something to him, Rhythm blushed and the captain laughed.

Lynn spoke up suddenly, " How do you think I transported from that place?" she said turning to Percy, " Why do you think they want me? Why not you? Chiron did his best to fill me in but it has all been, strange...I mean, my mother died when I was younger and my foster parents obviously are going to be surprised when my school fills them in on all of this-" her voice trailed off as she looked at her brother.

Percy sputtered something, then caught himself.

"The transportain was probably," he stumbled for a second," Dad's way of trying to protect you. God of water and all. As to the other stuff, I just don't know. That weird serpant thing seems attached to you though."

Lynn nodded. " Your going to think this is totally weird but it's like, I can read her thoughts or something. That's how I knew how to calm her down back at camp, she was looking for me and got scared."

Percy nodded," Not weird at all, if that things a sea creature you should be able to talk to it."

Lynn smiled as the cab finally pulled up, " Its going to be fun having someone in the Poseidon cabin for once," said Percy.

Lynn nodded and went to go stand on the opposite side of Rhythm. Amee and Haydn stood as far away from everyone as possible and Percy and Annabeth whispered about something.

The cab pulled up in front of us and then we heard a creeky voice croak out," Where to?,"

I could hear other voices laughing in the background.

Crap.

**Ok, review! I'd love to hear ideas for the story, any characters you'd like to hear more from? Any questions? Confusion. Review or message. See you next time guys!**


End file.
